SWITCH
by MairuLovesChocolatos
Summary: Matt ditinggal Mello sendirian. Bagaimanakah nasib Matt? -halah-


**Death Note © Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning: Sho-ai, judul yang gag nyambung sama isi ceritanya, abal, lebay, typo, OOC, dll, dkk.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**SWITCH**

"Matt! Aku akan pergi ke Inggris untuk beberapa minggu!" kata Mello pada suatu hari.

"Hah! Ke Inggris!" tanya Matt keheranan. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP-nya.

"Ya! Near meminta ku untuk menyelesaikan kasus disana!" kata Mello lagi sambil mengepakkan beberapa barang yang diperlukannya nanti saat di Inggris.

"Kasus apa! Kenapa aku tidak diajak!" kini Matt sudah meletakkan PSP-nya di meja. Dia sedikit tidak terima karena Near tidak mengajaknya kali ini.

"Kasus pembunuhan keluarga bangsawan disana! Aku tidak tahu kenapa Near tidak mengikutsertakan dirimu juga!" Mello masih sibuk dengan kopernya.

"Jadi, kau tega meninggalkan ku sendirian disini!" kata Matt sedikit teriak.

"Ayolah! Kau sudah besar kan, Matt! Masa kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri!" kali ini Mello menoleh ke arah Matt.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Mello!" teriak Matt lagi, entah untuk apa!

"Lalu!"

"Argghhh! Sudahlah!" Matt meninggalkan Mello sendirian di kamar mereka.

'Dia kenapa sih!' tanya pikiran Mello.

Hari yang sangat cerah mengawali kehidupan semua orang di muka bumi ini. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Dari anak kecil yang hanya bermain-main di taman dengan temannya sampai orang dewasa yang mempunyai aktivitas sendiri. Mereka seakan tidak peduli dengan teriknya matahari diatas kepala mereka dan polusi udara yang bisa merusak kesehatan mereka kelak. Tapi, meskipun begitu, alam masih bersahabat dengan mereka. Tekanan udara yang rendah membuat udara menghembuskan hadiah-hadiah kecil bagi orang-orang, angin sepoi-sepoi. Ya! Angin sepoi-sepoi datang seolah-olah ingin mendinginkan semua orang yang kepanasan karena aktivitas mereka. Setidaknya dengan begini hari mereka tidak akan terasa berat kan! Membuat mereka bersemangat untuk melakukan hal yang baru.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan seorang pria yang berbaring tak jelas di ruang tamu apartemen miliknya atau lebih tepatnya milik mereka. Pria itu adalah Matt alias Mail Jeevas. Laki-laki berambut merah yang identik dengan goggle putih berlensa orange yang senantiasa bertengger di matanya itu, sekarang berbaring tak berdaya di sofa di depan televisi jadul milik mereka. Botol-botol bir beserakan di sana dan juga puntung rokok yang tidak bisa dihitung jumlahnya juga bertebaran disana-sini. Wajahnya juga jauh dari kata bersih. Mungkin dia belum mandi atau hanya sekedar mencuci mukanya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada pria ini! Yang jelas ini ada hubungannya dengan kepergian salah seorang penghuni apartemen itu 2 minggu yang lalu. Yup! Mello alias Mihael Keehl adalah teman satu apartemennya. Baiklah! Mungkin lebih dari teman kalau dilihat dari apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan selama ini.

Matt melakukan pergerakan. Dia bangkit dari posisinya dengan terhuyung-huyung. Mungkin ini akibat bir yang diminumnya semalaman. Dia beranjak pergi ke dapur dan membuka lemari es. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

'Sial! Aku lupa kalau Mello sama sekali tidak meninggalkan apapun untukku selain coklat!' batin Matt sambil menutup kembali pintu lemari es itu.

Matt pergi dari dapur menuju kamar mandi. Tidak mandi selama beberapa hari memang tidak enak. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil handuk dan ke kamar mandi. Sekedar mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi tidak masalah kan!

Matt membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dia meletakkan handuknya di gantungan yang ada di pojokan. Entah kenapa, hari ini dia ingin melakukan hal lain selain mencuci mukanya dan menggosok gigi. Jadi, dia mulai menanggalkan kaus stripes merah hitam yang biasa dipakainya itu dan meletakkannya di tempat yang sama dengan handuknya tadi. Matt melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Selain matanya yang agak merah, badannya tidak dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah yang biasanya selalu terlihat saat dia ingin mandi. Tidak perlu dijelaskan darimana bercak-bercak merah tersebut berasal. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bath-up kemudian mengisinya dengan air dan menuangkan cairan aroma terapi. Dia memang jarang memakai itu. Tapi, entah kenapa hari ini dia ingin mencampurkannya dengan air yang dingin itu. Setelah tercampur, dia menunggu air itu berbusa dengan sedikit mengaduk-aduknya.

'Mello sudah 2 minggu ada di Inggris! Dia sama sekali tidak menelpon ku.' Pikirannya melayang.

Bukannya Matt sama sekali tak mencoba untuk menghubungi Mello, hanya saja handphone milik Mello tidak aktif. Matt tahu di saat seperti ini, Mello tidak mau diganggu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Mello menelponnya.

'Kenapa Near hanya mengajak Mello saja sih! Dia kan tahu kalau aku selalu bersamanya!' pikirannya masih melayang kesana. Padahal air yang ada di dalam bath-up sudah penuh dengan busa.

'Jangan-jangan Near ingin merebut Mello dariku saat di Inggris!' dia memukulkan tangannya ke air saat pikirannya tiba-tiba membawanya pada kesimpulan seperti itu.

'Huffftttt! Tidak mungkin! Itu Tidak mungkin!' Matt memijat pelipisnya. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu, mungkin!

Setelah melihat bath-up miliknya yang sudah penuh dengan busa, dia langsung melepaskan celana jeans panjangnya dan segala ordendilnya [?] dan masuk ke bath-up. Membuat air dari bath-up berpindah ke lantai sesuai volume tubuhnya. Dia merenggangkan badannya yang agak kaku itu. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya dan pikirannya pada aroma terapi yang menguar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Mello benar soal aroma terapi yang bisa menenangkan, tidak hanya pikiran tapi juga badan manusia yang terasa capek.

'Mello!' katanya lirih. Lagi-lagi dia kepikiran Mello yang sekarang berada di benua yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

'Mello! Kapan kau pulang!' katanya lebih lirih lagi. Karena matanya yang terasa berat, akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya.

'Ya ampun! Tidak kusangka aku ketiduran di kamar mandi!' batin cowok di apartemen tadi sambil memakai kaus stripesnya yang dia ambil dari lemari. Dia tidak mungkin memakai baju yang sama selama tiga hari kan!

Ketiduran di kamar mandi mungkin adalah hal yang lumrah dan sering terjadi pada sebagian orang yang ada di kota ini, mengingat kota ini sangat sibuk dan memungkinkan manusia di dalamnya untuk bersikap se-_flexibel_ mungkin. Termasuk tidur di kamar mandi. Tapi, hal ini agak mustahil terjadi pada cowok yang ada di jalur ketiga pewaris detektif ternama dunia, L. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya! Dia ketiduran selama 30 menit. Waktu yang lumayan lama, bukan!

Dia memang tidak dikejar-kejar waktu seperti sebagian orang di kota ini. Karena memang hari ini dia tidak ada pekerjaan selain menganggur. Mungkin hari ini dia menganggur karena partnernya tak ada. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tak punya pekerjaan. Pekerjaan Matt bisa dibilang pekerjaan yang cukup berbahaya bagi beberapa orang. Berharaplah kau tidak ada disana untuk melihat pekerjaan Matt. Percayalah padaku! Bagaimana tidak! Bersama Mello, dia menjadi detektif 'dunia belakang', begitulah kalau dikatakan dengan bahasa yang agak halus. Pekerjaan mereka yang sering berurusan dengan mafia, ketua geng, dan orang-orang yang berbahaya lainnya, membuat mereka hampir kehilangan nyawa, bahkan lebih dari sekali. Tapi, Dewi Fortuna ternyata masih mencintai mereka berdua sehingga sampai hari ini mereka sama sekali tidak kekurangan sesuatu apapun.

Setelah memakai vest bulunya, dia langsung ke pintu depan dan memakai sepatu bot kesayangannya dan satu lagi yang tak lupa, rokok yang selalu bertengger di sudut mulutnya. Memang agak aneh, menggunakan vest bulu dan sepatu bot di hari yang panas seperti ini. Tapi, itulah Matt's style! Matt melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Hari ini memang terik, jadi dia menurunkan goggle yang semula ada di atas kepalanya ke matanya, untuk melindunginya dari sinar ultra violet. Matanya sedikit sensitif pada sinar matahari.

Setelah memastikan apartemennya sudah terkunci, dia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Tujuannya adalah restoran cepat saji. Perutnya kosong dan minta diisi. Bagaimana tidak! Dia hanya minum bir dan menghabiskan banyak putung rokok dalam semalaman. Mungkin itulah alasannya kenapa dia agak menyesali kejadian ketiduran di kamar mandi tadi pagi.

Dia berjalan perlahan tapi pasti. Mengamati orang-orang yang hilir mudik kesana kemari. New York memang kota megapolitan yang tak pernah tidur. Hari-hari disana diisi dengan sekumpulan manusia yang berusaha mencari sepiring nasi. Itulah sebabnya kota ini sangat individualistis dan merasa destruktif satu sama lain. Mereka mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi perut mereka dan satu lagi, jangan pedulikan orang lain atau mereka takkan dapat melanjutkan hidup mereka di kota yang terkenal akan keliarannya ini. Matt menghisap puntung rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap rokok yang mengandung nikotin dan tar itu. Matt tahu akan bahaya merokok, tapi sepertinya dia takkan pernah lepas dari zat adiktif yang satu ini, bahkan meskipun Mello memaksanya.

Dari matanya yang berwarna hijau itu dia bisa menangkap pemandangan orang-orang di sekitar sana yang sibuk menjajakan dagangannya, orang-orang berpakaian rapi yang tenang dengan laptopnya di dalam bis atau sekumpulan anak-anak muda yang berusaha merampok seorang kakek tua! Bukannya Matt tidak mau membantu. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin terlibat. Tapi, bukannya pekerjaannya sebagai detektif 'dunia belakang' adalah menyelesaikan masalah-masalah yang berhubungan dengan 'dunia belakang'! Jadi pertanyaannya adalah apa merampok kakek tua termasuk masalah 'dunia belakang'!

"Hei! Hei! Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, beraninya main keroyokan!" kata Matt yang entah sejak kapan berada di tempat itu.

"He! Kau bicara seperti itu seakan-akan kau sudah tua!" kata anak muda yang tidak punya rambut itu. Omongannya tadi dijawab dengan tertawaan dari orang lain yang ada disana.

"Lepaskan kakek itu!" tegas Matt. Dia berusaha menggertak.

"Ho! Kau mau kakek ini atau dompetnya, hah!" sepertinya gertakan Matt tadi hanya dianggap gertakan sambal biasa.

"Kubilang lepaskan! Atau kalian ingin bermain-main denganku ya!" Matt masih berusaha menggertak.

"Aku pilih yang kedua!" bersamaan dengan itu, anak botak itu menerjang ke arah Matt dan berusaha menusukkan pisau yang dibawanya ke organ vital Matt.

"Sayang sekali!" Matt menghindar dengan cepat dan entah bagaimana caranya, dia ada di belakang orang botak itu. Dia menggunakan sikunya untuk memukul tengkuk orang itu dan pria botak itu jatuh.

"Satu mati! Tinggal yang lain!" katanya sambil menekan buku-buku tangannya.

Orang-orang yang ada disana siap dengan senjata, sedangkan Matt hanya pasang kuda-kuda terbaiknya. Matt sebenarnya bisa menggunakan pistolnya, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi ini bisa jadi latihan yang bagus kan!

Satu per satu orang-orang tadi berlari ke arah Matt. Salah seorang berusaha memukulkan tongkat bisbolnya ke kepala Matt. Tapi, reaksi Matt lebih cepat. Dia menunduk dan menggunakan kakinya untuk menjatuhkan orang tadi. Pria tongos datang. Kali ini dia agak bodoh dari yang lain karena sama sekali tidak menggunakan senjata apapun. Tentu saja, lawan yang mudah. Matt tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengalahkannya. Lawan-lawan berikutnya pun terasa enteng bagi Matt. Bahkan menurutnya, masih lebih susah bermain game yang ada di PSP-nya daripada meladeni pria-pria tak jelas yang ada di depannya ini.

"You lose!" kata Matt pada akhir perkelahiannya.

"Terima kasih, anak muda!" kata kakek tadi.

"Yup! Sama-sama!" jawab Matt sambil membersihkan debu-debu dari vest-nya.

"Kelihatannya kau lapar. Bagaimana kalau kau, ku teraktir makan!" kakek itu tersenyum ramah.

Matt yang memang kelaparan, lantas tidak menolak ajakan kakek tadi. Lagipula, kakek tadi kelihatannya bukan orang jahat.

"Jadi, kau sendirian di kota ini!" tanya kakek itu.

"Tidak! Aku bersama teman disini!" kata Matt yang masih sibuk memakan Beef Buger-nya.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir, di salah satu restoran cepat saji yang cukup terkenal di kota ini bahkan mungkin di dunia. Tidak perlu disebutkan apa nama restorannya, mengingat restoran itu sangat terkenal, pasti dari kalian semua tahu restoran cepat saji itu.

Matt dan kakek itu memilih tempat duduk yang ada di dekat jendela yang tembus pandang. Entah kenapa, anak muda dan kakek itu memilih tempat duduk itu.

"Lalu di mana temanmu sekarang!" tanya kakek itu lagi.  
"Dia ada di Inggris!" kata Matt yang sekarang beralih pada Fried Potato.

"Pasti temanmu sibuk sekali ya!"

"Tidak juga!" Matt meneguk Soft Drink-nya yang bewarna biru itu. Dia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Kau pasti merindukannya!" tanya kakek itu. Dia kelihatan menebak.

Matt menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kalau dia mengingat berapa lama Mello pergi, dia pasti merindukannya.

"Teman-mu itu seperti apa!" tanya kakek itu. Lagi. Kakek itu ternyata ingin tahu sekali!

Matt meletakkan Soft Drink-nya, "Dia punya rambut pirang sebahu, warna matanya biru, dia orang yang keras tapi, menurutku dia adalah orang yang paling baik. Dia memang ambisius tapi juga religius. Dia laki-laki tapi dia punya wajah se-imut dan se-manis anak perempuan." Pikirannya melayang pada Mello.

"and… He is so HOT!" tambah Matt. Kelihatannya dia tidak sadar sudah mengucapkan itu.

"Hmpppphhh.." kakek itu kelihatan menahan tawanya.

"Ah! Maaf...aku.."

"Hahahahaha! Tidak apa-apa. Memang begitulah anak muda!" kakek itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Matt.

"Lebih baik kau segera pulang! Dia pasti sudah menunggumu!" kata kakek tadi. Senyumnya agak terasa ganjal bagi Matt.

'Hah!'

Entah karena suruhan kakek tadi atau dia sudah malas jalan-jalan di luar, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Hari sudah sore! Dia tidak menyangka akan menghabiskan waktu selama itu untuk mengobrol dengan kakek-kakek tadi. Obrolan mereka memang hanya sebatas obrolan pribadi dan masalah-masalah umum saja tapi, entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan mengobrol dengan kakek yang satu itu. Dia tidak hanya membicarakan kehidupannya tapi juga masalah-masalah di sekitar, seperti kasus kejahatan, pemanasan global dan bahkan masalah kemanusian di luar negeri. Kalau Matt boleh menebak, kakek ini pasti sangat peduli pada lingkungan dan mungkin dia orang yang intelek, dilihat dari caranya berbicara tadi.

Hari memang masih agak sore, tapi entah kenapa suhunya agak sedikit dingin dari tadi siang. Jadi, Matt melangkahkan kakinya agak lebih cepat untuk masuk ke apartemennya. Dia mengambil kunci yang ada di saku celananya dan memasukan ujungnya ke lubang kunci.

KRIETTT! Suara pintu tua yang dibuka. Keadaan apartemennya masih sepi. Hanya ada barang-barang tak hidup disana. Matt melepaskan sepatu botnya dan vestnya. Dia mengistirahatkan badannya di sofa yang ada di depan TV. Dia melepas gogglenya dan meraih remote TV. Berharap ada acara bagus yang ia bisa tonton, film dewasa mungkin. Hei! Matt sudah berumur 20 tahun sekarang, jadi wajar kan! Tapi, sepertinya tak ada film itu di jam-jam seperti ini. Akhirnya dengan agak kesal, dia melempar remote TV itu ke sembarangan arah.

Merasa bosan, dia memejamkan matanya lagi. Mencoba tidur, mungkin. Tapi, baru beberapa menit dia mencoba untuk terlelap, ada suara yang sudah mengganggunya. Bukan! Bukan suara bel pintu. Itu suara handphone milik Matt.

Matt beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai mencari-cari handphone-nya. Dia mencari ke bawah meja, di tumpukan kertas-kertas tidak jelas dan akhirnya dia ke kamarnya. Dan..EUREKA! dia menemukannya. Handphone-nya ada di meja dekat lampu tidur. Benda itu masih berbunyi, jadi Matt buru-buru mengangkatnya. Dia melihat layar handphonenya.

'Nomor pribadi, eh!'

"Halo!" kata Matt berusaha sopan meskipun dia merasa tidurnya terganggu

"Hei, Matt!" terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Hei, Matt!" terdengar suara dari seberang.

Matt melongo. Suara ini sangat akrab di telinganya. Sungguh, suara ini adalah suara yang dirindukannya selama ini. Suara ini milik...

"Mello!"

"Apa kabar, Matt!" tanya orang yang teridentifikasi sebagai Mello.

"Mello!" katanya lirih. Bahkan saking lirihnya tak bisa di dengar oleh Mello.

"Kau sudah makan belum!" tanya Mello lagi.

"MELLOOOOO!" teriak Matt.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu sih, Matt!" keluh Mello

"Kenapa kau baru menelpon sekarang!" saking senangnya, Matt hampir saja menangis.

"Maaf! Disini sibuk sekali. Jadi baru sempat menelpon sekarang!"

"Mello! Aku rindu padamu!" rengek Matt

Mello tidak menjawab. Wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang.

"Hei! Baru segitu saja, wajah mu sudah memerah, eh!" Matt sedikit menggoda.

"Apa! Darimana kau tahu!" wajah Mello memanas lagi. Bukan karena marah tapi karena malu. Malu karena tebakan Matt benar.

"Awan yang memberitahunya padaku!" kata Matt jahil.

"Memang awan bisa memberi tahumu!"

"Tidak! Tapi, awan di New York sedang memantulkan wajah mu yang ada di Inggris!"

"Gombal, eh!"

"Tidak! awan New York dan awan di Inggris saling menyatu. Kalau kau tidak percaya, buka saja buku Geografi-mu!" kata Matt. Kali ini dia sudah berbaring di kasurnya.

"Hei! Kau belum jawab pertanyaan-ku!" Mello protes.

"Yang mana!

"Kau sudah makan belum! Mello mengulangi pertanyaan-nya.

"Sudah!" jawab Matt singkat.

"Makan apa! Kau tidak mungkin makan semua cokelat ku kan!

"Junk Food!" singkat lagi.

"Junk Food! Sampai kapan kau mau makan makanan yang tidak sehat begitu, Matt! Aku tidak akan kaget kalau kau mati muda karena penyakit Jantung Koroner atau Kanker paru-paru. Hidup-mu itu sudah tidak sehat!" Mello _nyerocos_ panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, pulang-lah!" kata Matt. Nadanya seperti memohon.

"Hah!

"Dengan begitu, kau bisa membuatkan ku makanan yang sehat!" Matt mengubah nada bicaranya jadi sedikit..manja!

"Maaf, Matt! Urusan disini masih belum selesai! Mungkin aku akan kembali satu minggu lagi!"

"Pulanglah, Mels! Aku sendirian disini!" Matt merengek lagi.

"Matt!

"Pulanglah! Aku kesepian disini!"

Mello tidak menjawab. Dia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Pulanglah! Pulanglah! Pulanglah! Pulanglah, Mels!" suaranya semakin lirih dan..

TUT..TUT..TUT. Telepon terputus.

Ternyata Matt sudah tertidur dan jarinya tak sengaja menyentuh tombol merah yang ada di handphone-nya.

"Matt!" Mello masih mencoba memangil Matt. Tapi, percuma saja teleponnya sudah terputus.

Mello jadi sedikit khawatir pada Matt. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan Matt selama ini sebelumnya. Jadi dia mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Jalan keluarnya adalah dia harus segera pulang.

Dia berjalan, meninggalkan tempatnya tadi. Tujuannya adalah menemui Near. Dia pasti ada di ruang kerja sambil menumpuk kartu bridge menjadi sebuah kota atau mungkin bermain dengan robot-robot gundamnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Mello untuk sampai ke tempat itu. Tanpa mengetok dulu, Mello langsung masuk ke ruangan itu. Dan benar saja, Near sedang menumpuk sesuatu menjadi sebuah menara yang tinggi.

"Ada apa, Mello!" tanya Near tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bangunannya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke New York!" jawab Mello _to the point._

"Urusan disini masih belum selesai." Kata Near lagi

"Aku tahu! Tapi, aku harus segera pulang!" Mello agak sedikit membentak.

"Pasti karena Matt, kan!" tebak Near yang presentase kebenaran jawabannya adalah 99,99%.

"Ya!"

"Dia sudah besar! Sampai kapan kau mau terus-terusan menjadi _baby sitter-_nya!" Near meletakkan dadu itu ke puncak menara miliknya.

Mello mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencoba mencari jawabannya. Near benar, Matt sudah besar dan sudah sepantasnya Matt tidak bergantung lagi pada dirinya. Tapi...

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku harus pulang!" kali ini Mello benar-benar membentak

"Hufftt.. Baiklah! Kapan kau mau pulang!" Near lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus beradu argumen dengan Mello.

"Malam ini." Jawab Mello mantap.

"Aku akan suruh Gevanni untuk mengurus tiket pesawat mu!" kini Near mengambil salah satu robot gundamnya yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

"Terima kasih!"

"Ya!"

Hening..

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Matt dalam kasus ini!" itu pertanyaan Matt 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Ehmmm...kenapa, ya!" Near menggerak-gerakkan gundamnya di dekat puncak menara dadu tadi, seakan-akan benda mati itu bisa terbang.

"Ya sudahlah! Tidak usah dijawab. Lagipula itu bukan pertanyaan ku!" Mello pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Near sendirian dengan mainannya. Sendirian.

Kabut masih menyelimuti kota New York. Partikel koloid itu hampir menutupi jalanan yang ada disana. Tentu saja, ini masih pagi bahkan sang mentari pun belum beranjak dari peraduannya. Sebagian orang di kota ini masih bergumul di atas kasurnya dan di bawah selimutnya. Malas bangun adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi tidak bagi orang-orang bisnis yang hampir memenuhi sudut kota ini. Jadi jangan heran, kalau jam-jam segini, kalian bisa melihat kereta bawah tanah yang sudah beroperasi atau mobil-mobil pribadi yang sudah lalu lalang di jalanan yang sepi.

Sebuah taksi bewarna putih berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung apartemen. Gedung yang agak tua memang. Warna catnya saja sudah memudar. Lumut-lumut menghiasi tembok itu membentuk sebuah pola yang tak beraturan. Banyak orang yang akan memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen mahal atau motel daripada harus tinggal di apartemen tua yang berkesan horor ini. Tapi, orang yang ada di taksi itu berpikiran agak sedikit berbeda, dia lebih suka tinggal disini. Setidaknya jejaknya dan rekannya yang satu lagi takkan tercium oleh musuh yang selalu berkeliaran. Orang di taksi itu keluar. Membentuk siluet yang hampir tak kelihatan karena tebalnya kabut pagi ini. Supir taksi membantu orang itu mengambil kopernya yang ada di bagasi. Jumlah kopernya lumayan banyak. Kelihatannya dia baru saja mengadakan perjalanan yang lumayan jauh. Setelah lunas membayar argo taksi, orang tadi beranjak dari tempatnya dan masuk ke apartemen tadi.

Dia menaiki tangga yang ada di apartemen itu. Tujuannya adalah kamar 212 yang ada di lantai dua. Tempat dia dan rekannya tinggal. Dia meraih ganggang pintu kamar dan ternyata kamar itu tidak terkunci. Saat dia masuk, pertama kali yang dikenalnya adalah bau nikotin dan alkohol yang menyeruak dari kamar itu. Kamar itu juga berantakan layaknya kapal yang baru saja terhantam ombak.

'Sudah berapa hari Matt tidak membersihkan kamar ini!' batinnya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Membereskan botol-botol bir dan membuang puntung rokok yang bisa dipastikan kalau pemiliknya adalah Matt.

"Matt! Matt! Ohhhh...Matt!" panggil orang yang bernama Mello itu berulang kali.

Matt yang masih tertidur di kamarnya merasa mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Lantas, dia bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dan apa yang dia dapati setelah ini adalah..

"Matt! Kau harus bersihkan kamar ini!" Mello berkacak pinggang.

Matt merasa dirinya bermimpi jadi, dia mengucek matanya. Mungkin dengan begitu, pandangannya akan fokus dan halusinasi yang ada di depannya akan hilang. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu tidak terjadi. Matt pun bengong.

"Kenapa kau bengong, hah! Bukannya kau sendiri yang meminta ku untuk pulang!"

Matt tidak percaya. Orang yang kemarin menelponnya dari Inggris sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Mello!"

"Ya, Matt! Aku pulang!" Mello meluruskan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke depan. Seakan-akan memberikan isyarat pada Matt untuk memeluknya.

"MELLOOOOOO!" teriak Matt menggelegar. Dia langsung berlari ke tempat Mello dan memeluknya sampai mereka terjungkal dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Hei! Hei! Tidak perlu seheboh itu kan!" kata Mello yang posisinya sekarang berada di bawah Matt.

"Betapa aku merindukan pelukan ini!" Matt tersenyum.

Mello tersenyum simpul. Dia mengelus rambut kemerahan milik Matt. Tak dipungkiri oleh Mello kalau dia juga merindukan orang yang sedang menindihnya sekarang.

"Mello!"

"Ya!"

"Sebenernya waktu itu aku cemburu karena kau pergi dengan Near tanpa mengajakku!" kata Matt.

"Bahkan aku berpikiran kalau Near akan merembutmu." Matt menambahkan.

Mello agak kaget mendengar omongan Matt tadi. Dia tidak menyangka Matt akan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Mana mungkin aku begitu, Matt!"

Matt mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Mello intens dengan tatapan yang agak sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu!"

"Karena kau sudah meninggalkan ku begitu lama, kau harus membayarnya!" Matt tersenyum manis penuh makna.

"Oh! Jangan sekarang! Aku masih lelah!" Mello menolak.

"Aku tidak menerima kata tidak." Matt bangun dan mengangkat Mello ke kamar mereka.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara-suara yang agak mencurigakan dari kamar itu. Tidak perlu menebaknya, karena pasti kita semua tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam kan! Mungkin ini akan menjadi awalan kisah yang bagus bagi mereka berdua untuk hari ini. Dan tidak akan berhenti sampai disini.

**~FIN~**

****

Hola! Saya penghuni baru disini. :3

Jadi mohon bantuannya, para author keren yang berdiam di fandom ini. ^^

-bungkuk bungkuk-

Judul fic ini diambil dari lagu dengan judul yang sama pula **SWITCH by SCANDAL.**

Gag nyambung ama isinya ya! Ya maklum, yang bikin aja juga kagak pernah nyambung.. XDDDa –plak-

Ya sudahlah!

Akhir kata, seperti kata anak-anak Gazerock..

FUJODANSHI is NOT DEAD.. XDDDD

-digebukin anak2 Gazerock-

Review kudasai! :3


End file.
